


My Favorite

by cjg



Series: Bed. A Place Of Rest [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Requited Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, spoiler warning, spoilers for up to episode 71
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: Because sleepy Percy has no filter and any time Vex is alone with him for the next few weeks I'd say we have a 50/50 shot at an unintended confession of love.  The same moment from Percy and Vex's point of view. Spoilers up to Episode 71.





	1. Percy

When he gets up early the morning after the battle he dresses and heads downstairs to find that no one else seems to be around.

He can't quite stomach another morning of chicken oatmeal but he tries, mostly because Vex will be upset if he doesn't.

After an hour wasted just staring off into space thinking about absolutely nothing productive he can't quite convince himself to get up and go back to bed but suddenly sleep seems like a good idea. Which is when he realizes that the cushions of the dining room chairs are rather comfortable.

He wakes up to her face, her hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. For a moment he thinks he's still dreaming because this isn't all that different than the most pleasant of his dreams.

"Percy do you want me to put you back to bed?"

His brain isn't fully functional at this moment but he tries his best to nod that yes his bed sounds perfect. She always has the best ideas.

"Come on it's still very early. I doubt anyone will be up for a while yet. What time did you and Keyleth even go to bed last night? You were still out there carving up Vorugal when I went to bed."

She heaves him upright and manages to position him with his arm around her shoulder and his head leaning against hers. His entire side pressing against her and doesn't that feel wonderful. It's only then that he realizes that she's dressed but is without her armor and strangely enough is barefoot.

The heat of her next to him wakes him up more, so that by the time they reach the front hall he is actually standing upright, barely leaning on her for support.

Managing the stairs is quite easy at this point and even though Vex must know he's capable of the rest by himself, she keeps his arm around her shoulder.

They reach the landing and Vex separates a little from him, their sides no longer touching as they move towards the bedrooms. When they reach his room he opens the door and to his surprise she follows him in, closing the door behind her.

Why he had gotten fully dressed this morning he can not remember, but for now, while she is still hovering, taking off the cloak and his boots are all he's going to manage before he gets into bed.

The cloak comes off easily, putting it over the back of his desk chair. Sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed to take off his boots, he starts with the left boot. Then he realizes that the ties and buckles are a little beyond his still half-asleep mind and takes much longer to manage than they normally do.

"Thank you for fussing over me Vex, for both right now and the time you spent working on my cover before the battle, but I am fine or at least I will be soon."

He can see her in his peripheral vision moving from the door to his desk chair. Sitting so she faces him.

"I know Percy but the fussing makes me feel better. I keep replaying the moments over and over in my head. It helps to be near you, it quiets the memories."

That is something he understands completely. His heart starts to beat a little faster knowing she feels the same as he did after her death.

"In regards to yesterday, well you were dead not a week ago, I'm not going to lose my favorite again, not when I just got you back."

He's just finishing with his right boot as she said the last bit and immediately he turns to look at her. She seems fine, but then again she always does, no matter what she's feeling.

"Sleep well Percy."

With that she's up, moving quickly to the door. She's halfway there by the time he gets his thoughts together.

"I'm your favorite?"

She's two steps from the door when she turns around, face tense like she trying to school her expression and he releases the breath he didn't even know he was holding. She was so close to leaving him here filled with questions.

"Yes, you are."

Her face softens as she speaks, she walks over to him and sits next to him on his right side.

"What do you mean by that?"

She takes his hand and takes his pulse at his wrist then traces the calluses on her pointer and middle fingers over the calluses on his own hand and fingers. Her touches tickle just a little, it sends a smile to his face.

"Percy, I haven't asked what you meant when you called me 'your favorite' all those weeks ago but don't think I didn't want to, that I don't still want to."

She leans into his shoulder and laces their fingers together.

"This has to be fair between us Percy, If you tell me what you meant then, I'll tell you what you want to know."

He turns his head to look at her face. What he sees is shining eyes and a smile that is as large as her entire face looking back at him.

She's leaning on him heavily and the continuous pressure feels wonderful. He's not afraid to tell her, not right now, not while they're like this. He looks down at their hands and finds courage.

"Favorite means I love you, it's just a lot easier to say than I'm in love with you."

He can't make himself look at her but he moves their hands to his lips and kisses her hand, below her knuckles.

"What did you mean, Vex?"

Her other hand takes his chin and he allows it to move his head to face her. Vex's expression has not changed since he last looked at her. Her head moves toward his lips but then at the last second moves toward his ear.

"It meant that my heart is yours Percy, that I love you."

He kisses her then because he has to. He can feel her smiling into the kiss pressing hard against his lips. Pulling her with him as he moves them backward so that they're laying on the bed. His hand untangles from hers and moves into her hair, keeping her close to him and deepening the kiss.

She disentangles herself from him after a short time, while they were catching their breath. Her feet hit the floor and she moves toward the head of the bed and pulls back the covers, smile on her face. His disappointment must be obvious because her expression becomes serious.

"Come on Percy, you have to sleep."

He kicks off his right boot then joins her. He presses her into the side of the bed. Her arms wrap around him for stability. Taking her face in his hands, he kisses her forehead.

"Will you stay?"

He's rather pleased that he can now ask this of her, that he can get her to even consider it.

"If you promise to sleep, I'll stay."

No thought necessary he'll do anything she says to keep her here, so this moment doesn't end.

"I promise."

Her smile returns and she tightens her hold around his waist, before releasing him entirely.

"Take the vest and shirt off."

She's not making this easy for him. He turns around and heads toward the desk. He unbuttons his vest and shirt, putting them unfolded on the chair then turns to the bed.

Vex is already laying face up in the middle of the bed, still fully clothed. Pillows propping up her head, all of the blankets pushed down at her feet. Leaving his glasses on the desk, he gets into bed and brings the blankets and sheets up with him.

He'd intended to settle on her right side but she moves him so he settles completely on top of her, blankets covering his entire body from the neck down. His head laying just above her chest on the soft fabric of her shirt, her legs entangled with his.

"Vex where do you want my hands?"

She leans her head down and kisses the top of his head. Taking his hands in hers, she moves them to the hem of her shirt and slips them under so that his fingers press into her sides.

Her arms wrap around him, keeping him from moving too much. She's so warm under him. He allows himself to relax and slowly starts to feel sleep take him.

He feels a kiss on his head, which wakes him up just a little.

"I'll be here when you wake up darling, sleep well."


	2. Vex

When Vex enters the dining room the morning after killing a dragon and sees a bowl on the far end of the table and four chairs pushed out she's more confused than anything.

When she gets closer to the bowl she can see him, fully dressed and laying on top of the chairs.

"Oh, my darling."

There's a split second that she flashes back to his body laying on a table in the living room but she moves on from that quickly in her mind because she can see him breathing. His steady inhale and exhale calming her mind.

The thought does make her rather desperate to wake him up. He's not positioned in a very comfortable way, his glasses smushed to one side of his face.

"Percy, Percival, come on, Percy wake up."

She starts to shake his shoulder getting even closer to his ear as she speaks. His eyes shoot open. Finally seeing his blue eyes she can breathe normally again. She gives him a few seconds for his mind to catch up but even then he just stares, like he's seeing through her.

"There you are. Percy do you want me to put you back to bed?"

There's a second where he just looks at her like he can't understand what is happening or maybe he didn't understand what she said but then slowly he nods his head up and down.

"Come on it's still very early. I doubt anyone will be up for a while yet. What time did you and Keyleth even go to bed last night? You were still out there carving up Vorugal when I went to bed."

She's not sure if the hold her brother uses to carry her from a battlefield will work with his added height but without waking anyone else it's her only option.

His arm goes around her shoulder and her arm moves around his waist to balance him as he tips over onto her side. His head knocks into hers uncomfortably, good maybe that will wake him up. Half way to the front hall his hand tightens on her shoulder and she knows he's more awake.

He starts to stand more upright, leaning less on her for support. So she drops the arm she had around him. She instantly misses the feeling of his waistcoat under her fingers.

The stairs worry her, while he seems awake if he were to trip she wouldn't be able to keep him upright. She keeps his arm around her shoulder just in case.

Every single step up the stairs makes her heart beat faster because right now at this moment she isn't brave. She is going to see that he gets to bed and then she is going to leave. She'll find Trinket and cry for a good while, she can kill a dragon but having this conversation is beyond her.

She moves away from him, she can't stand to be so close. His arm stays over her shoulders though until he uses it to open his bedroom door. There's a moment when he's walking through the door that she almost leaves him there. But she will make sure he gets to bed, so she follows him in.

He's already on the other side of the room when she closes and stands against the door. His cloak hangs over the back of the desk chair and he moves to take off his shoes on the edge of the bed. He seems confused for a moment staring down at his boots then slowly begins to unbuckle the top. He sighs.

"Thank you for fussing over me Vex, for both right now and the time you spent working on my cover before the battle, but I am fine or at least I will be soon."

Not expecting any conversation from him at all in this moment she steps closer sitting on the chair in front of him. His voice is thick and sleepy. His words are filled with truth, he's going to be fine.

"I know Percy but the fussing makes me feel better. I keep replaying the moments over and over in my head. It helps to be near you, it quiets the memories."

It's the truth. She knows that he will be fine soon. He's going to be fine. Suddenly she's as happy as she was when he was resurrected.

"In regards to yesterday, well you were dead not a week ago, I'm not going to lose my favorite again, not when I just got you back."

The moment the words are out of her mouth she can sense her mistake in the air. She can recall how it felt coming out of her mouth. She used his word. The word she hopes means so much more than it probably does. The word she bases all of his possible feelings on.

Now she's panicking, she has to get out of here.

"Sleep well Percy."

Oh for heaven's sake what is she doing? She running, she's literally running from this. Why is she running away from this, away from him?

"I'm your favorite?"

It's the tone of disbelief in his voice that makes her turn around. The look on his face that makes her think that maybe just maybe, he feels the same way that she does.

She can feel herself dropping all of the masks she wears to protect herself. He’s just Percy, why was she still hiding.

"Yes, you are."

Walking over to him and sitting right next to him after that is easy.

"What do you mean by that?"

She didn't see it happen but his hand has come up to his side from where it was fiddling with his boot before. So she takes his hand in hers and inspects it for a moment, yes it's warm, blood pumping through.

Taking his pulse is strange because the last time she did there was none. But right now it's mildly elevated, a little too quick. Interesting…

Still ignoring his question for now, she gathers her thoughts. She moves her fingers from the soft skin of his wrist and traces the calluses on the pads of her fingers over the calluses on his hand and fingers.

"Percy, I haven't asked what you meant when you called me 'your favorite' all those weeks ago but don't think I didn't want to, that I don't still want to."

Leaning into his shoulder is nice. She's facing him now and can see a portion of his soft expression. She hopes that even if this doesn’t go the way she wants, which if her suspicions are correct is becoming less and less likely, that he’ll let her lean on him in that moment.

When she moves to lace their fingers together she watches for any sign of hesitation or movement of retreat from him. She sees none and in seconds she completes the point of connection between them.

"This has to be fair between us Percy, If you tell me what you meant then, I'll tell you what you want to know."

He looks at her then and she knows her face gives everything away, he's always been able to read her better than most.

His face is no better, though. He's so tired but beyond that she sees the look he always has when it's just the two of them, it's soft, understanding, and kind, kinder than most people see from him.

The smile though, the smile is not always there, it's more of a grin than anything it makes his forehead smooth out and that makes his eyebrows less bushy. Why did he turn away? If he has something important to say he can say it to her face.

"Favorite means I love you, it's just a lot easier to say than I'm in love with you."

He's so brave telling her without being sure of her feelings. Gods they're both going to get exactly what they want, how wonderful. Oh and he's kissing her hand now, so proper.

"What did you mean, Vex?"

She takes his chin in her hand and moves his head so he's turned toward her. Now she understands why he wasn't able to say it to her face because she can't stand the look in his eyes. He's preparing to be hurt. She reaches up toward him and at the last minute changes directions and says into his ear.

"It meant that my heart is yours Percy, that I love you."

He backs away a little and suddenly his lips are on hers. So kissing her hand a moment ago was not a signal that he's going to be stubbornly proper about this. She presses back on his lips and not knowing if it was her that caused it or not but they're suddenly laying on the bed and she is straddling his lap. His hand is in her hair and it is incredible.

When they separate she knows what she must do. While this has been lovely and there will be more of this very soon, he needs more sleep.

Moving out of his warmth is difficult but she does it. Heading toward the head of the bed and beginning to bunch the covers toward him. He will sleep, even if she has to wrap him up at the foot of the bed. He's mildly sulking when she looks at him next.

"Come on Percy, you have to sleep."

His right boot comes off, had he really still been wearing it that entire time? While she's thinking about that he's moving toward her. Being pressed into the bed is not what she wants but oh does she like his idea, but no, not now. The way he cups her face and kisses her forehead almost breaks her resolve, it's so sweet.

"Will you stay?"

She's in no rush to be anywhere else but here, so a compromise might be made if he's feeling reasonable.

"If you promise to sleep, I'll stay."

There's no hint hesitation in his face for the split second between her question and his answer.

"I promise."

He's just too smart but he thinks he has the upper hand because he got what he wanted. Time to change that.

"Take the vest and shirt off."

He doesn't seem surprised by the request but walks away from her slowly. She gets on the bed quickly, pushing the blankets all the way to the foot of the bed. He can decide how many he wants. Against the middle of the headboard, she arranges three pillows into a pile, each at an angle so that her head is mostly upright when her head lays on them.

He's taken off his glasses when he joins her. He brings up all the blankets with him. Pulling them so they cover everything but their heads.

Had he really intended to sleep to one side of her when she's using all of the pillows. She arranges him just where he belongs which is on top of her. His head inches from her, using her chest as a pillow. She can feel his heart beat through her shirt. His muscles relaxing into her.  
  
"Vex where do you want my hands?"

Of course, Percy would think to ask that. She kisses his head by simply leaning forward and takes his hands in hers under the blankets and moves them to the hem of her shirt.

The calluses on his fingers feel wonderful as they slip under her shirt and up to her sides. It's in that moment that she is sure that his fingers are going to make her crazy.

Sleep, she has to get him to sleep. He's halfway there by the time she wraps her arms around his back. His heart beat slowing and his body continuing to relax.

It's only when he's no longer conscious and all of his weight is settled on her that she leans forward again to kiss his head.

"I'll be here when you wake up darling, sleep well."


End file.
